Birthday and Surprise
by M.J.Kay
Summary: One shot. Its Conner's first birthday and their is a surprise at the end. I know a stupid summary.


Disclaimer: I don't own Angel.

Author's Note: Hello everyone!! I thought I would write a one shot so I guess here you guys go.

Chloe sighed as she waited in line with Cordy they were picking up a birthday cake for Conner.

"Remind me why we aren't baking a cake?" Chloe stated as she looked at all the people that were walking around.

"Well lets just say I'm not the best baker in the world" Cordy stated as she put her hand behind her head and smiled, Chloe smiled and began to laugh.

"Me neither" Chloe stated as the moved up the line they had the cake about 2 days ago and today Conner was 1 year old they were having a little get together for it.

They made to the front and the people their card which showed that they had ordered a cake, the baker handed it to them, and then they left.

"Come on Conner" Angel said as he was kneeling down Conner was leaning against the coffee table for support he looked up at his dad and smiled at him.

"Come on you can do it." He said again as he held out his hand to him he watched as Conner staggered out towards him and walked over to his dad. Angel smiled as he landed in his arms, he scooped him up into a bear hug.

"Good job Conner!" he stated as he got him situated in his arms.

"Dada" Conner said as he looked up at Angel with his big brown eyes.

"Hey Angel you know you could come over here and help" Spike said as he was putting up a banner that hanged over were the desk was.

"Coming" he said as he walked over into the lobby he put Conner down to were his toys were and went over to help Spike.

"How come we are the only ones doing this part?" Spike said as pinned it up.

"Its not straight. Fred is getting ballons, Chloe and Cordy are getting the cake, and Wesley and Gunn are getting the food to eat." Angel said as Spike mumbled something about stupid banner he moved it over.

"Where's Lorne?" Spike asked as he looked down at Angel who motioned with his hand that it needs to come up higher.

"No idea" Angel said as he watched him it up higher.

"Perfect" He stated as Spike got down and looked at the Banner that read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CONNER!!"

Fred got all the ballons and was driving home in her car that she bought a few months ago it. When she pulled up she saw that Cordy and Chloe were pulling up also.

"Hey guys" she said as they got out Cordy was holding the cake Chloe went over to help Fred.

"Thanks" Fred stated as the went over to the door. Chloe nodded when the walked in they saw that Spike and Angel were able to put up some of the decorations. Conner was sitting in the middle of the floor playing with his toys.

"Hey girls." The guys said as they began to walk over to help apparently they were leaning against the desk talking and watching Conner.

"Hey" they said in unison.

Wesley and Gunn got back with some the food they began to set everything out for the party. Lorne came in later with a wrapped birthday present and put it on top of the others.

They lit the candle and Angel held up Conner to where he could see it.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR CONNER!! HAPPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!" they all sang in unsion some of Gunn's gang for the party along with some people they helped in the past.

"Blow out the candle" Cordy said as Conner and Angel leaned forward Conner just looked around at them so Angel blew out the candle but everyone cheered for Conner that's when he put his hands in the cake. They all began to laugh at that cause he just kept on digging his hands in the cake.

The party continued they watched as he tore up the cake they had got a another cake to eat so he could play in this one they all laughed. The adults were eating the chicken and rice Gunn and Wesley picked up.

After awhile they went over to open presents which Conner gladly ripped open he was more interested in the wrapping paper then the present. He got cars, motorcycles, blocks, along with much more and next to the Angel and Cordy pleasure toys that were loud.

"Great" Angel said as he smiled as Conner pushed a button that made a fire engine siren. Conner laughed and pushed it again and again. Cordy looked at Lorne who just smiled and said "I knew that you would love it."

Spike was laughing as he handed Conner a balloon who just looked at and smiled he was really fascinated with it. Then he got another down and untied it he took in the helium and began to talk his high piched voice made Conner laugh.

Angel smiled at his friend and wrapped his arms around Cordy she leaned against him and smiled.

The party continued as so then they cleaned it all up by that time Conner was asleep in the middle of the floor. Cordy smiled as she bent down and picked him to take him to bed. Angel helped everyone clean up but went upstairs when they started to where the stayed.

He walked in when he Cordy was just laying him down in his crib.

"I can't believe he's one year old" Angel whispered as he wrapped his arms around Cordy she leaned into him.

"I know it's so hard to believe" she whispered as Conner took in another breath they stayed like for while just watching him sleep until finally they left to their room.

Spike and Chloe were walking in the park together enjoying the night sky, stealing glances at each other, their fingers enlaced with each others. They had been dating for awhile now and they were in love.

Spike with his free hand fumbled a small box in his pocket he didn't know when was a good time to ask her. He was lost in his thoughts but a voice brought him back.

"Spike?" she asked "Hello planet earth calling Spike are you their?" she smiled as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Just seeing if your their you seem so caught up in your thoughts what's on your mind?" she asked.

He sighed it was no or never he let go of her hand and kneeled down in front of her. Her eyes went wide.

"Chloe we've been dating for awhile and I was wondering…." He started as he pulled out the velvet box.

"Oh Spike" she stated as she covered her mouth with her hand he grabbed the other.

"Will you marry me?" he asked he looked up at her with love in his eyes.

"Yes" she whispered he slipped the ring on her finger the next thing she knew she was being scooped up in his arms and spun around after awhile their lips meant.

They continued home soon later to find that Angel and Cordy were now downstairs getting something.

"Cordy!" Chloe squealed lowly she spun around when Cordy meet Chloe eyes she held up her hand. Cordy's eyes went wide.

"Congrats!!" she exclaimed back they continued talking.

Spike was leaning against the counter with Angel he nodded at Spike who nodded back after awhile they all went to bed.

"I'm happy for them" Cordy said as she snuggled up to Angel who nodded in agreement with her.

"Me too" he whispered as he kissed the top of her head then went to sleep.

The End

Author's Note: Sorry if there are any grammical errors. I hope you liked it!! Well I guess till next time. Oh if I messed up anything let me know.


End file.
